


師兄的桌面小精靈

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是一個小小的腦洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家來聊聊天好嗎

"Hey,Yuzu."師兄的聲音叫住了正要離開冰面的師弟。  
"卡嘰"的拍照聲拍下了Yuzu錯愕的模樣，之後Yuzu就在冰面上消失了。  
"嘻嘻嘻，成功了！"只要用Javi新開發的APP，只要透過相機鏡頭就能把物件數據化，當然也包括人類。  
這時候，變成二頭身的Yuzu已經在Javi的iphone裡奮力拍力著把他和三次元相隔的那片屏幕。  
"任憑你怎樣叫喊不沒有用啊。"只見師弟的嘴巴動個不停，但沒有半個聲音傳到Javi耳裡。  
傳不到音訊是個bug…不過或許這刻是件好事，至少不用被這個小話嘮師弟的哇哇叫轟炸…  
"Javi,is your turn."聽到Brian的叫喊，Javi關了屏準備下冰。  
"Javi!"不明所以的Yuzu還在叫著那個把他關著的師兄的名字，突然眼前一黑。  
"Kyaaaaaa！"一個破音的慘叫，聲音卻沒有迴盪。  
怕黑的Yuzu抱著膝蓋，像一隻受驚的小動物一樣瑟縮一方。  
"閉上眼睛就不可怕了…閉上眼睛就不可怕了…閉上眼睛就不可怕了… "Yuzu不停的自我催眠。  
漸漸的不再害怕的Yuzu還一直喃呢，然而卻像數綿羊一樣讓Yuzu不知不覺的睡著了。  
夢中還"不怕，不怕"的囈語。  
下了冰的Javi打開手機就看到師弟可愛的睡臉，他不禁輕撫那個有師弟在的屏幕，露出無比溫柔的笑容。  
"如果你願意乖乖的留在這兒…我也不用這樣待你。"師兄的表情既是疼痛更是難過。

Javi回家就把Yuzu轉移到Macbook那兒。 Yuzu醒來的時候發現自己已經不是在剛才的地方而是更寬闊的空間。  
背景是自己跟師兄的合照，雖說是合照卻不是平日的selfie，相中兩人也沒有望向鏡頭，舉止也很自然，大概是在日本出遊時的別人拍下的，Yuzu默默的盯著相中笑得開懷的倆人好一會。  
"Javi?"Yuzu試圖叫喊屏幕另一面正在滑手機的師兄，他才醒覺自己的聲音傳不到對方那兒。  
Yuzu在工具列拉出了messager，登入了自己的帳號。  
"Javi"老實說，Yuzu真的不知道該說甚麼，莫非要問Javi為甚麼要把自己關在這兒?他問不出口。或許是害怕聽到不想聽見的答案。  
"醒來了，餓嗎？"Javi用手機回覆，再用鼠標戳了戳乖乖的坐在一旁的Yuzu。  
"不餓"Javi就像平日一樣，好像不是在生氣…  
兩人安靜了好一會。  
"抱歉喇，把你關在這兒…好像是因為新開發的APP的bug。"Javi下意識的撒了謊，向macbook裡的Yuzu吐舌傻笑，眉毛卻是痛苦的向下八字。  
Yuzu沒想到Javi會先開口，瞧師兄可憐的八字眉，大概師兄也很抱歉很煩惱。  
說的也對，平日對他寵愛有加的師兄才不會恨他恨得想要他消失。  
Yuzu吐了口大氣，綻放出最可愛最好看的笑容"嗯，那麼我乖乖等。"他要變回可愛乖巧又善解人意的師弟…  
Yuzu乖乖的坐在一隅看著在瀏覽網頁的Javi，在Yuzu的角度也可以看到Javi在看的頁面，只是寫的是西班牙語看也看不懂，只好悶悶的在屏幕裡看風景。  
Javi的房間總是推得滿滿fans送的禮物，怔怔的盯著那隻巨型的蟋蟀布偶，卻發現自己的包包就在那個架子的下方，似乎Javi把他的東西也執拾打包好帶過來。  
麻煩你替我把包包帶過來，謝謝你啊。本想這樣跟Javi說的時候"來看看這段影片，很有趣啊。"Javi把視頻拉到Yuzu臉前，哄著看上去悶悶不樂的師弟。  
笨拙的小貓果然把Yuzu逗樂了，雖然師弟的臉蛋露出了笑容，但沒有傳來咯咯咯的笑聲很不真實，這個屏幕把他們阻隔，但不把師弟放在這裡，他很快就會成為不屬於自己的人。  
所以只能恨下心，Javi這樣催眠自己。  
然而視頻播放完後，Yuzu又悶悶不樂的躲在一角。  
Javi很想逗樂自己可愛的師弟，又怕聰明的孩子會報回客氣的微笑。  
邊滑著鼠標邊想著有甚麼才會讓Yuzu開心的Javi的眼尾一直停留在Yuzu身上，他好像少了些甚麼，一團黃黃的毛毛的笑容燦爛的不能直視的小東西。  
Javi為一隻Yuzu常常帶著的小維尼拍了照數，他把數據化了的維尼。  
Yuzu安心抱著維尼露出了燦爛的笑容，還補上甜甜的一句"謝謝Javi"，Javi伸手撫摸Yuzu在的位置，只是觸感卻平坦而冰冷。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來聊聊天啊...

然而很快的，Yuzu就習慣了在環境，悠哉悠哉地個桌面上滑來滑去，有些時間還會練習起跳躍來，玩累了就會坐在一旁歪頭看著中架著眼鏡的師兄在自己前叮叮咚咚的打程式，有時又會抱著Pooh跟Pooh談天。  
Javi把數據化了的水平套給了Yuzu，Yuzu套好了後，搖搖曳曳的走了兩步。  
"Uuuaa!"伴隨著走調的慘叫摔在地上了。  
作業中的Javi瞥見Yuzu跌倒的瞬間，他沒經過思考來把手伸到屏幕，想接住那小巧的身體。  
從Yuzu的角度，Javi大大的手好像要跨過那道無形之壁把他寶貝的捧在手心。  
伸過來的手彷彿可以把自己從數據世界拉出來，緊緊的收在那堅實的胸膛，跑出這樣怪異的幻想連Yuzu本人都覺得不可思議，但Javi的手伸過來的時候那麼感覺  
奇妙就好像施了魔法般環繞在Yuzu身邊包裹著Yuzu，Yuzu一臉茫然的看向Javi，倆人的視線正好對上了。  
Javi尷尬的對一直沒有收回視線的Yuzu說了句"我先去洗澡。"就逃也似的消失在電腦前。

剩下自己一個的Yuzu拍拍的自己的臉蛋想把奇怪的自己趕走。  
站起來跳了兩跳，一個資料夾打開。  
是一個圖片夾。  
圖片量很多，抬頭的Yuzu不禁微微的張開小嘴發出像小綠人驚嘆的時候會發出的"Ohhhh..."。  
搞不好可以找到那張桌布照片，Yuzu心想。  
頁面滾動再滾動，由近期師兄弟一起練習時無聊的自拍到上個月的俱樂部合宿，更久一些跟Brian出遊時的合照，上千張照片中，Yuzu連自己半個身影也找不到，哪怕只的背影，就是一副也沒有…  
Yuzu的心涼了一半，師兄很討厭我嗎?這個想法浮現於腦海裡，眼眶跟牙關都酸了，胃部翻騰的感覺讓他抱著小腿，可怕得哭也哭不出。  
圖片夾的末端有另一個資料夾，名字只有一個大寫的U字。  
懷著最後的希望又或是更大的失望，Yuzu咬緊牙關，閉上眼睛，用發抖的小手拍在那個名叫U的圖片夾。  
深呼吸了一下，戰戰兢兢的張開眼睛，瞟了一瞟圖片夾，裡面沒有半張圖，只有幾個寫著年份的圖片夾，2012，2013，2014，2015。  
Yuzu洩氣的跌坐在地上，輕靠在其中一個圖片夾，圖片夾就打開了，大量的圖片在他身旁跳動。  
就像打開了會跌出無盡珍寶的寶箱似的，Yuzu看呆了，眼睛還像反映著珠光寶器一樣閃閃生光。  
一張張自己的臉蛋，全都是自己的身影，有的是跟大伙兒的合照，有的是朋友間的selfie，更多更多的是別人在自己練習時拍下的相片。  
Yuzu如釋重負一般，放鬆了身體，大顆大顆的淚哇啦哇啦的滑落。  
他可以感覺到拍下那些相片的不是甚麼迷妹子，而是那個天天也在一起訓練的師兄。  
就在這時間，洗完了澡的Javi回到房間，Yuzu像罪犯消滅証據似的，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拍下那小小的紅色，也沒有時候讓他擦乾眼淚，他只好背著屏幕裝睡覺。  
只是，明知師兄不會知道，但心裡還是害怕得要命，害怕師兄會討厭這個亂翻別人東西的壞孩子。  
這份遲來的罪惡感讓Yuzu惶恐得發抖，他甚至想，幸好自己是在電腦裡面，顫抖才沒有那麼明顯。  
Javi坐下了，落寞的雙眼注視著背著自己一動也不動的Yuzu︰「辛苦你了，晚安，我的寶貝。」  
師兄大著膽小，輕輕的親吻了那個不會給予他任何溫度任何回應的屏幕。  
晚裡，一直跳動的視窗讓Yuzu知道Javi還是一直在電腦前面，動也不敢動的他很快就因為哭泣過後的疲倦而進入夢鄉。

早上醒來，電腦沒有被關上，畫面亂糟糟的還停留在昨天Javi使用的模樣，Yuzu呆呆的看了看時間，已經到了練習時間。  
他習慣性地隨手順了順頭髮，在電腦裡的自己意外的睡得很穩，甚至連頭髮也沒有睡亂，睡得有點糊塗的他在想是不是要通知Brian自己今天來不了，還是師兄已經替他代為轉告。  
就在Yuzu走到釘著messager的工作列的時候，師兄沒有關掉的Facebook頁面彈出了通話，由裝酷的自拍頭像就知道，那是來自他倆的小師弟Nam的訊息。  
別人的私訊就不要看了，Yuzu這樣告誡自己，可是訊息卻自動的不停地跳出，內容還出現了自己1的名字...  
"Javi?你知道嗎？"  
"今天你可愛的bro竟然沒有來啊!!!" 附上哭的表情。  
"你也覺得不可能吧!!!他可是練習狂魔!!!"  
"或是是bro你吧我家的Yuzu私藏了？"  附上開玩笑的表情。  
"用你之前說過開發中的那個APP "  附上吐舌的表情。  
字不停的彈出來，就像Nam本人一樣有活力，加上了表情符號，讓Yuzu不禁認為小師弟真是個潮流的孩子。  
"你知道了？" Javi像有時差的回復。  
"awesome!!!你把它完成了!!!" 附上驚訝的表情。  
"postgraduate的証書拿隱了啊!!!"附上戴墨鏡的表情。  
Nam的發言停了半秒。"等等!!!你說你真的用那玩意收起了Yuzu!!!"  
"別開玩笑了!!!"  
"是真的"Javi平淡的回答。  
"所以你要跟他告白了?" 告白？Yuzu緊張了一下，跟我？雖然他沒有想過自己是不是愛上了師兄又或是師兄是不是迷戀著自己，比起不知所措，他更能感受到的是自心底絲絲的喜悅。  
"不..." Javi有點猶豫。心突然沉下來。  
"Hey bro為甚麼？" Yuzu也等著答案，只是訊息列只顯示出Javi輸入，內容久久沒有發出。  
"因為我怕莫名其妙的告白會把他嚇走...我只想他一直留在我身邊，只要好像現在一樣，天天可以看到他那我已經心滿意足"  
"都不知道你是白痴還是癡情"  
"我覺得Yuzu不是這樣的人，而且如果有人真的會因為被告白而跟你疏遠，那就証明大家的關係根本就不深厚。"  
"再說，大家也知道Yuzu很喜歡你，你也愛著他，只是你倆當局者迷。"附上沒好氣的表情。  
"既然有勇氣去禁錮他，就沒有勇氣去表白嗎？"附上無奈的表情。  
"要是你表白了，你們也可以天天在一起，甚至時時刻刻在一起啊。"附上奸笑的表情。  
訊息列沒有跳出新的訊息，就這樣靜止了。  
但Yuzu的腦裡卻一秒也靜不下來，連師兄跟自己告白的情境他也幻想了一片又一片。  
然而他也很清潔，膽少又沒自信的人，所以告白甚麼的還是不太可能吧...

Javi回來的時候已經很晚了，雖然他勉強地跟Yuzu擠出一個笑容，但Yuzu怎看也很苦。  
「我有東西想說。可以讓我出來嗎？」透過messager，Yuzu跟Javi說。  
「好啊。」一直努力地考慮小師弟跟自己說過的事，Javi早已忘了自己撒的謊，唯唯諾諾的回道。  
只是在Iphone上用手指點兩點，劃兩劃，Yuzu就回同現實世界了。  
Yuzu動了動身體，張開雙手，感受自己真實的身體跟久違的大氣壓力，不過很快就想起自己有重要的事情要辦。  
「Javi，我有很重要的事情要跟你說。」Yuzu捉著師兄的手，眸子直直的凝視著Javi的雙眼。  
「嗯。」Javi想躲，回避了Yuzu熾熱的眼神，只是手被用力的捉著。  
「不過在這之前你是不是有甚麼東西要跟我說？」  
「對不起？把你關住了？」Javi不明所以。  
「不是，不是有更重要的事？」  
Javi沒有回話，只是裝傻乾笑，但Yuzu可以感受到Javi急速的心動，自捉著的那隻手全來，讓Yuzu也緊張起來，他指了指電腦，facebook的頁面還是原封不動。  
也不理自己是不是紅了臉，反正那個笨蛋師兄早已臉紅耳赤，Yuzu還是直直的盯著Javi。  
大概Javi知道自己逃不了，才低著頭弱弱的道：「Yuzu我喜歡你，一直也喜歡你。」  
Yuzu甜甜的笑著卻沒有回復，Javi心灰意冷的抬起頭，師弟就整個撲在自己身上。

因為水平套跟冰鞋的高度讓Yuzu要曲著身子才可以靠在Javi肩膀，他奶聲奶氣的在Javi耳邊小聲的說：「我也有事情要跟Javi說，退役跟回日本的事還是以後再說吧。」

  
<<完>>  
  
就是這樣的，倆人就交往了。  
還常常在俱樂部有意無意的放閃。  
大師兄又春風滿面的抱著傻笑著的二師兄跟小師弟打招呼。  
「少嘔心了!你們!」小師弟朝笨蛋師兄倆白了眼，上了冰︰「要不是我幫了你們一把啊。」  
「所以我們也很感情你。」大師兄環著小師弟的脖子。  
「還是你想要看我們接吻？」二師兄壞心眼的假意向大師兄索吻，大師兄輕輕的親了一下在對方的髮間。  
小師弟哭著掙扎了大師兄去找師父︰「Brian，他們欺負我~」  
師父只是一如以往的朝他們抬出慈祥的笑容。  
而那個APP也讓大師兄順利獲得畢業証書，他還想要把這東西推出市場，只是，要多加一項條款，不可以用在人類身上。

**Author's Note:**

> 那張桌布orz
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 嘗試一下似顏繪，結果一點都不像QAQ


End file.
